Above the Vaulted Sky
by lovafair
Summary: To defeat an evil as old as time, they summon a witch of unparalleled power. Will the past hold the key to her freedom from the heretic's spell? Slightly AU, events from both shows used (not necessarily in order). Rated T for now, mild violence and coarse language. Rating may update as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

"There are so many reasons why this is a really bad idea," Bonnie tried to explain to Damon, her patience worn thin. Tyring to talk Damon out of anything on a normal day was hard enough. But when he got it in his head that there was any way to save Elena, he was completely incapable of reason.

"This plan couldn't be any more perfect Bon Bon." Damon contradicted, his eyes widening in that maniacal way of his. "Don't you get it? We can use the Ascendant to off Kai before the coven sends him to the prison world. We'll undo anything that happened after, which means by the time we get back, Elena's up and you're not dead. There is no bad in this plan." He concluded, offering her a wide triumphant smile. Bonnie could only roll her eyes in exasperation before looking to Stefan for assistance.

He offered her a sympathetic smile before turning to his brother. "Bonnie raised some valid points. We need to weigh things carefully-"

"Brother, please, just for once take my side." Damon interrupted, his palms pressed together in a plea. "And you," he pointed to Bonnie. "Give me one good reason, just one."

Bonnie raised an elegantly arched eyebrow. "One, time travel is not always exact to location or period. Two, no guarantee we still have our powers, which we'll need to take down the entire coven. Three, it is purely hypothetical that killing Kai will end any future spell. Four-"

"God, Judgy, give it a break. I only asked for one." Damon grumbled, filling his glass with a bit more Bourbon.

She smiled widely at his back, "Are you sure, I can keep going. I've got about another, oh I don't know 100 reasons." She grabbed the tumbler from his hand as soon as he turned around. Damon squeezed his empty fingers into a fist as he growled at her in frustration.

"It's not something we can just wield whenever we feel like it Damon. Just like the Phoenix Stone, there's more about it we don't know than we do. All I'm saying is before we go using it willy nilly, let's just be sure we know what we're getting into before we start."

Damon eyed her curiously for a long moment. "You're not worried, you're scared." Bonnie's eyes widened at the accusation. Damon nodded in understanding. "You don't want to do it because you're scared. Bonnie Bennett, is actually afraid." He looked disgusted at the prospect.

"You're damn right I'm afraid." She shoved the glass into his chest, sloshing the contents on his shirt. "Something else goes wrong this time like we let out more prisoners. Or I annihilate an entire coven and I come back and Elena is dead rather just sleeping. "

Her gem green eyes were serious and sad. "I know you want Elena back, I do too. I'm just not convinced this is the best way to go about it. I'm not giving you the Ascendant."

Damon reeled back as if she'd struck him. The look on his face spoke volumes about the emotions churning in his gut.

"Damon-" she started.

"Get out Bonnie," he demanded, his voice cold and angry. It had been a long time since he had looked at her with hatred. Those icy blue eyes were burning with it now.

"Damon," Stefan sighed heavily, but Bonnie held up a hand to stop him. Don't piss him off, you need to stay and watch over him, she admonished Stefan mentally. He gave a small nod of understanding. She gave one last regretful look to Damon before gathering her things and leaving.

Her car was down the driveway as Damon started to chuckle to himself. Stefan looked at him with concern.

"Brother, are you alright?" He asked, worried as the chuckling turned into full blown laughter.

"Oh Saint Stefan, you were perfect," Damon wheezed, trying to get himself under control. "She fell for it, hook, line and sinker."

"Glad to be of help," Stefan replied dryly. "Mind telling me what she fell for?" He waited for Damon to pull a dry shirt over his head.

"My little witch is nothing if not predictable. I make a request there's no way she'll agree to, get mad about her shooting me down and kick her out. What do you think is her next move?" Stefan must have looked confused because Damon looked at him a bit sympathetically before he continued.

"She knows I won't give up. Bon Bon is on her way right now to move the Ascendant to what she thinks is a safer location. And when she does, I'll be right there. I just needed to get them both in the same place at the same time." He clapped his hands together gleefully as Stefan could only shake his head in consternation.

"So this was some stunt?" He asked, suddenly irritated beyond belief with his older brother. "You tricked her so that later on you can manipulate her into doing what you want."

Damon frowned. "It sounds awful the way you say it. I'm her friend, and I need her. Bonnie Bennett would not turn down a friend in need." He was out the door before Stefan could utter a word.


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving the boarding house she opted to visit Grams's grave. She was unsettled and she hoped the overdue visit would soothe some of her anxiousness.

Bonnie traced the engraved letters of her grandmother's tombstone.

 _Sheila Bennett  
Beloved Grandmother_

"Sorry Grams, I'm a bit late." She said softly.

"I doubt if she minds too much." Damon replied as he walked towards her. He laid a bouquet near her feet.

"I'm an asshole"  
"Let's not do this."

His lips quirked in a half smile while she just shook her head.

"Look Bon, I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. It's just that-"

"That you want Elena back, and you'll sacrifice anything and anyone to make that happen. " Bonnie finished tiredly.

Damon's lips flattened into a harsh line. "You told me we were past Amsterdam," he accused her.

"Forgiveness is one thing. Trusting that you'd never do it again is another.," Bonnie said slowly, as if she were explaining something to a small child.

Damon huffed as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Letting that car run her down had been a moment of weakness. By the time he'd come to his senses, the driver had swerved to avoid her.

The look on her face was so similar to the one she had when she thought he was going to leave her to die at the wedding. It was a look he'd swore that she would never give him again.

She didn't cry or rage. She didn't demand an explanation or an apology. She just left him. By the time he realized it, she was long gone.

He spent the rest of the summer trying to find her, which turned out to be a total bust. Damon considered returning to Mystic Falls without her but that would have been beyond humiliating. That was when he made the decision to desiccate.

It had only been about a month before he opened his eyes to his brother and Bonnie standing over him. The blood was still dripping from her tiny hand and she was glaring at him in fury.

"You don't just get to check out," she spat before using her magic to upend his coffin.

"Bonnie," Damon croaked.

"I'm over it," she said simply, not even turning to face him. Her actions from that day forward indicated as much, but now Damon wasn't entirely sure.

"I thought you wanted to break the link as much as I do." He said softly. "You're still with me on that, right?" Her silence went on long enough to be unnerving.

"Of course I want to break the link," she finally replied. "Even more than you do. But I don't appreciate you trying to manipulate me into doing something foolish." She waved off his stunned expression.

"The best predictor of future behavior is past behavior," she said wryly. "As soon as you showed up here, I realized what you were up to. But sorry, the answer is still no."

She didn't look sorry at all. She looked like she was daring him to press the issue. Damon realized in that moment this was about more than him wanting to use the ascendant. They were on the brink of something they may never recover from.

"Shit!" He scrubbed his hand down his face. She had him by the balls. He knew it. And she knew he knew it.

Damon was a lot of things. Selfish. Impulsive. Arguably stupid. But not so stupid that he had to think about the choice he was faced with.

"There's got to be another way to break the link. We'll just keep looking." He forced his voice to sound as bored as possible and tried not to be offended by her look of surprise.

Bonnie stared at Damon as if he had grown an extra head. She knew he was being truthful, but the ease of his giving in to her was unbelievable.

"You never cease to amaze me Damon Salvatore," she declared as she gifted him with a beautiful wide smile. Damon couldn't help but return his own megawatt grin.

"Stay with me and you'll never be bored Bonnie Bennett." He held his arms open and felt something loosen in his chest as she stepped into his embrace.

He tightened his arms around her at the sudden cracking sound and bright light that engulfed them.

"Uh, BonBon, I'm glad we made up too, but that's a bit weird."

"That's not me!" Bonnie exclaimed, trying to look around. "I can't tell where it's coming from , but it feels like…"

"The Other Side. Shit! Don't let go Bon! You hear me? Don't let go!"

 _..._

"You ok? Bon, you still with me?" Damon peered down at Bonnie, tapping her cheek gently until he saw her eyelids flutter before she focused her gorgeous green eyes on him.

"Ow," she groaned as she tried and failed to move from underneath him. "You're crushing me," she moaned, her eyes widened as Damon leaned in to speak softly in her ear.

"Still feeling witchy?" he murmured, her silky hair brushed against his cheek as she nodded. "Good, cause we're not alone. We're getting up now, ready?"

"Yeah," she answered, on her feet and at his back in the next instant. Her eyes swept the room quickly, taking in the map that covered the entire wall before they settled on the three men in front of her.

The man to her left assessed her with shrewd eyes set in a deeply tanned, weathered face. The one directly in front of her had a shock of curly orange hair and a handlebar mustache. His eyes were alight with delight and curiosity. The one on her right had markings on his cheeks and a piercing dark gaze. He gave her an almost imperceptible nod before he motioned with his eyes to the group behind her.

 _Don't freak out_ , Bonnie spoke quietly into Damon's mind before she projected what she saw in Damon's head.

"Great, a sausage party," he quipped. "Nice trick by the way. You definitely owe me an explanation when we're done here."

A small smile played about her lips before her eyes suddenly narrowed. Her head whipped to the side as she uttered an incantation. There was a popping sound before another four people were suddenly revealed.

"Okay, so not quite a sausage party," Damon muttered. "Who the hell are they?"

"Members of the Gemini Coven," Bonnie answered as she folded her arms across her chest, glaring at one of the witches.

"How could you have known?" One woman asked, her voice trembling with awe and a bit of fear.

Bonnie looked between the woman and her twin brother before raising her blouse to reveal the scar marring her golden brown skin.

"I've had a run in or two with one of your members," her voice was cold and her smile was brittle. The woman cast her eyes down as her shoulders wilted a bit.

"We had no idea," her brother offered by way of explanation to the angry young witch.

"Why are we here?" Bonnie asked tersely. The last thing in the world she wanted to think or talk about was Kai Parker.

"You are here because darkness will engulf the world unless you help us stop it." The man with the shrewd eyes declared cryptically.

Damon snorted as he turned in the man's direction. "Could you be any less specific? Darkness engulfing the world is just a normal Wednesday for us."


	3. Chapter 3

"Darkness engulfing the world is just a normal Wednesday for us."

Bonnie's lip twitched as she struggled not to smile at Damon's quip. But a frown quickly formed as she glanced down at the floor. Her green gaze met the older man's.

"If you need our help, why are you trying to trap us here?" she asked calmly, gesturing to the sigil drawn on the floor. He sent a questioning glance over Damon's shoulder.

"No one wants to trap you." Another older man came into view. "We brought you here because without you we are lost."

Bonnie could feel his sincerity, so she gave him a terse nod. She began to mouth words in a tone so low, even Damon couldn't hear what she was saying. The symbols that had been drawn in the floor began to shift and spin.

"No!" One of the coven members moved to reach for her, but Damon tossed him down and pinned the warlock's neck under his foot.

"It didn't work out so well the last time one of you tried to touch her, so hands off." He muttered while keeping a watchful eye on the others.

Bonnie knelt suddenly and pressed her hands to the floor. Loud gasps came from all around the room as the symbols slid across the floors and into her skin.

"That might have been the creepiest and hottest thing I have ever seen you do Witchy." Damon breathed, those icy blue eyes widened for emphasis. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

Getting to her feet, she faced the last man who spoke to her. He was a distinguished looking man with an air of authority. Even in his formal wear, she could tell he was fit despite his age. If the salt and pepper of his hair and beard were anything to go by, he was probably in his sixties.

"You may have perfectly good intentions. It doesn't mean that everyone here shares them." She walked past him to the coven members now huddled together in terror.

"I know what you were trying to do," she stated flatly as she stood over them with her arms crossed. "God, I see why Kai turned out the way he did. You are disgusting."

She held out her palm and blew into their faces. She did the same thing to the one still trapped on the floor under Damon's foot.

"Compel them and send them on their way." She demanded as she stood up.

"You _want_ me to compel someone? Ok, who are you and where is Judgy?" Damon joked.

She gave him her haughtiest look. "This is an extenuating circumstance. We need them to forget ever even being involved in this."

"Just one little thing, I can't compel witches, remember?" Damon smiled sweetly. Bonnie tapped him lightly on the cheek.

"You can compel these ones. Their magic is suppressed. By their own incantation," she primly added when she saw the look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

"You _want_ me to compel someone? Ok, who are you and where is Judgy?" Damon asked with genuine confusion.

She gave him her haughtiest look. "This is an extenuating circumstance. We need them to forget ever even being involved in this."

"Just one little thing, I can't compel witches, remember?" Damon smiled sweetly. Bonnie tapped him lightly on the cheek.

"You can compel these ones. Their magic is suppressed. By their own incantation," she primly added when she saw the astonished look on his face.

"Right," Damon answered, drawing out the word. "I'll compel the witches, you see what these guys want and then you owe me an explanation. A _long_ one." His brows rose maniacally before he dragged the witches away.

"Well, if nothing else, I'd say we have the right person for the task at hand." Bonnie turned to find the man with the orange hair beaming at her. She couldn't help but smile back, despite the surreal circumstances.

But that smile died as she really took in his appearance as well as the appearance of the others. Their hair and suits looked straight out of a period drama. So did the room for that matter, with the absence of any modern conveniences. There was only Victorian furniture and gas lamps.

"What...what year is it?" Bonnie asked faintly, dreading the answer she was about to receive.

"It is 1891. This is London. England. And I am Sir Malcolm Murray." The authoritative older man stepped forward. "I apologize for our companions. I had no notion of their ulterior motives. But it was vital we had their help to bring you here."

Bonnie's eyes rounded in shock. 1891 in London. She blew out a long breath to control the anger clawing at her insides.

Bad enough that she was put upon to play the magical Ms. Fix-It in her own time. Now she had strangers summoning her to fix problems in theirs?

"Look," she started sharply. "I'm not sure what you think I can do here-"

"We know what you can do," The shrewd eyed man interrupted. "The evil that pursues us must be fought by an equally powerful force. This is what brought you to us. There was no mistake."

Well, shit. Bonnie thought unhappily as she glared at the man. His truth was like a tangible weight in the pit of her stomach.

She crossed her arms across her chest as she sighed tiredly. "Then I guess you better start from the beginning."

"Wow." Damon breathed as Sir Malcolm finished explaining the dire circumstances the group found themselves in. "I thought we got ourselves into some jams, but this whole situation is really jacked up. This chick sounds crazy." He whistled lowly.

The man they now knew to be Ethan Chandler turned to Damon with anger in his eyes. "If you're referring to Miss Ives, I'd suggest you mind your tongue."

"Touchy," Damon chided as he raised his hands in a placating gesture. "I'd be too if I found out my girlfriend decided to be the evil Eve." He muttered, shrugging as Bonnie gave him a dirty look.

"Damon," Bonnie admonished him before tossing Ethan an apologetic smile. "You'll have to forgive him. His mouth often moves before his brain has a chance to catch up." Ethan returned her smile with a small one of his own.

"So what do you think Miss Bennett? How do we go about saving her?" He asked earnestly, his eyes hopeful. Bonnie's heart went out to him. It was obvious how much he cared for this Miss Ives.

Based on what they told her and what she could sense, she wasn't sure that Miss Ives could be saved. If Bonnie was just a little bit younger, she would have promised to find a way. But with all her experience now, she offered him the only reassurance she could.

"We'll certainly try and find a way Mr. Chandler." She said seriously. She gasped as she found herself outside of the study, Damon staring at her in disbelief.

"What the hell Damon?" she demanded as she shrugged off his hands.

"That's my line," he answered sourly. "I know you're not thinking of really helping these people?"

Bonnie huffed as she crossed her arms. "And if I was?"

Damon rocked back as if she'd struck him. "If you were? If?" He dragged her into the sitting room and closed the door.

"Stop manhandling me Damon," Bonnie warned him.

"Then take the hero hair off and put on your thinking cap BonBon. The only thing we need to worry about is how to get back to our time."

"Did you hear anything they said?" Bonnie asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, I heard it," Damon sneered, rolling his eyes. "And that's exactly why we need to stay out of it."

"They're talking about the end of the world."

"Their world. Not ours. We have plenty of problems of our own to get back to and deal with." Damon argued.

"Oh god, this is about Elena isn't it?" Bonnie asked tartly. "I should have known." She muttered to herself.

"That's not what this is Bonnie," Damon growled.

"Oh isn't? There isn't a part of you panicking that we may be trapped here? That we may never get back home to her?" Bonnie replied, her green gaze seeing way too much for his comfort.

Damon looked away. Bonnie nodded at the confirmation of her suspicions.

"Why don't you go back?" She said, suddenly tired. Of their conversation. Of him. She pulled the Ascendant out of her jacket.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Damon snapped as he barked out a laugh. "Of course you've had it the whole time." He shook his head in amazement. The little witch knew it was the place he'd least expect for her to keep it.

"I'll send you home. Who knows, now I'm no longer there, maybe she's already awake." Bonnie pondered aloud.

"There's no way I'm leaving you." Damon looked at her, his exasperation was obvious. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I mean it Bon, I'm not going unless you're with me. So let's go rescue the damn mother of darkness so we can get out of here."


End file.
